


I Wouldn't Mind Forever

by Goddessgirl



Series: Model!AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Model!AU, Moving In Together, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessgirl/pseuds/Goddessgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should move in together!”<br/>“What makes you think I would want to be around you 24/7?”<br/>“My sweet lovin’?” </p><p>More Model!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Mind Forever

**Author's Note:**

> An addition to Hard to Catch, Easy to Find but can be read alone. I did it again oh my go d also this one was actually edited so yay.

“We should move in together!” Kuroo quickly sat up from where he had been lounging in Tsukishima’s lap, as if he’d had a revelation. Not as if they had been dancing around the topic for months. Though next to each of their sinks were two toothbrushes, and they both had a drawer filled with clothes that weren't theirs.  
“What makes you think I would want to be around you 24/7?”  
“My sweet lovin’?” Tsukishima coughed and blushed at the bold statement.  
“As if!”  
“You love me, don’t lie Tsukki.” Kuroo said, smirking, as he sat up to straddle the blushing man. Tsukishima sneered back. He was right; after 6 months of dating he could admit that. The love part, not the Kuroo being right part; he would never admit that. “In this world you've created in your mind where I can actually tolerate you, whose place do we live in?”  
“We get a new one. Cause your place is too small, and everything in mine is falling apart. I even know the perfect place!”  
“Oh no.”  
“No, no oh no’s, I swear you’ll like it!” He was obviously excited that Tsukishima was even considering it, even if he was feigning disinterest. He leaned back precariously to grab his laptop on the coffee table, only staying seated by the fact that Tsukishima’s arm was wrapped around his waist.  
“Dumbass! What if I wasn't holding on to you?”  
“Aw, is Tsukki worried about me?” Kuroo said as he leaned back up, laptop in hand. He flung himself to the side so he was sitting next to Tsukishima instead of on him.  
After turning it on and logging in he pulled up a listing that he had bookmarked. It was a nice 2 bedroom apartment around the corner from Kuroo’s studio. The blond leaned back into the couch with his eyes closed, thinking.  
Kuroo watched anticipating his answer, he knew this was a big step for them; he only hoped that the other was ready. Finally, after about a minute, Tsukishima opened his eyes and said in his monotonous tone, “You’re covering the rent.”  
The next month was spent throwing out old things, packing up, and arguing over whose stuff they would use. When they were finally moved in, not bothering to unpack, they collapsed on the bare mattress exhausted.  
They next morning brought shower sex and the momentous task of unpacking. They progressed slowly and argued often all throughout.  
Later that day when it was almost evening they heard a loud rhythmic knocking from the door. Tsukishima peered curiously from the kitchen where he was unpacking dishes “Who even knows our new address?” Kuroo ran up to the door excitedly “I’m glad you asked Tsukki. May I introduce... Our brand new hair stylist!” He announced proudly and opened the door with a flourish to reveal a man with a wide grin holding a pizza and ridiculous purple sunglasses, though not more ridiculous than his white and black spiked hair. "Hey, Hey, Hey!”  
“No. There is no way in hell I’m letting that jackass anywhere near my hair. Not when his hair looks like that.” Bokuto let out an affronted noise at that, reaching up to touch his hair as if checking for imperfections. Bokuto Koutarou was Kuroo’s best friend since grade school; they may be idiots apart, but together they were utter buffoons. He had met the aforementioned jackass when he walked into Kuroo’s house and saw a pillow fort had been constructed. Kuroo had introduced the two of them, Bokuto then stood up clapped, Tsukishima on the shoulder, and said in his most serious tone, “Bro… We’re out of doritos.”  
Presently, he and Kuroo were loudly discussing which movie to watch. Tsukishima promptly left, not wanting to be a part of whatever nonsense they were going to get into. Though he grinned to himself when he heard them decide on Marley & Me. (Later that night, Kuroo came into their room drunk and crying.)  
Bokuto’s first day came and went with surprising success. Tsukishima was working with a female model who was quite popular, and they were showcasing an up-and-coming new designer’s work.  
Bokuto took the suggestions given to him by the designer and improved upon them, doing a fantastic job. After the shoot, Kuroo approached Tsukishima with a sly grin “Sooooo..”  
“So what?”  
“He did a good job right?”  
“…”  
“Come oooon.”  
“…I suppose he did an OK job.”  
“YOU HEAR THAT, BRO, TSUKKI THINKS YOU DID A GREAT JOB!” A resounding ‘HELL YEAH, BRO!’ was the only response.  
“You idiot! You can’t just yell across the room!”  
“It’s my studio, I can speak at whatever volume I please.” The model just scoffed and walked off so he could change.  
Later that night, they unpacked the final box. “We are officially living together.” Kuroo said, putting the dinosaur figure on the bookcase. (Kuroo still couldn't get over the fact that his beautiful, intelligent, model boyfriend owned dino figures. It was adorable.)  
“Mmm... I don’t think so.” Said the model, watching from the couch.  
“What? Why?”  
“There is an astounding lack of pictures of the two of us together. Which is just disappointing, all things considering. ” Kuroo looked around in disbelief, but alas, Tsukki was right. There were pictures of them, but none together.  
“Don’t worry babe, I got this.” He quickly retrieved his camera and approached the other with a grin. Tsukishima, of course, pretended that it was a burden, that he didn't want to do it. But Kuroo could tell he was genuinely smiling in the pictures.  
After about half an hour of taking pictures, they finally fell into bed. They laid down facing each other, legs intertwined. Kuroo was talking about how they should take more pictures tomorrow and decide which will go up on the walls. Tsukishima was mindlessly nodding in response, occasionally humming in agreement.  
After a while Kuroo sat up a bit leaning on one elbow, looking down at Tsukishima's relaxed, nearly sleep-softened features. He grinned when the blond opened his eyes slightly with much effort - considering it was dark and he wasn't wearing his glasses - to look at his boyfriend.  
“What are you doing?” He mumbled, reaching to throw an arm around Kuroo's waist to try and pull him down. The other easily intercepted the hand and pressed a soft kiss to the palm, which apparently tickled if Tsukishima’s little chuckle was anything to go by.  
“Thank you for moving in with me,” another kiss on his inner arm, “and for putting up with Bokuto,” another to his shoulder, “and for being great in general.“ To his jaw, “I love you.”  
“I am pretty great aren't I?” He laughed a little when Kuroo pouted at his response. So he leaned forward pressing a kiss to said pout, murmuring his I love you against his mouth. Kuroo responded pressing back softly until he laid back down with his back to the other. Content as long arms wound around his waist and sleepy lips mouthed at his neck.


End file.
